american idiot
by twilight245
Summary: bella swan, is adopted by charlie. she is from france and Edward cullen is her guide. will she fall in love or be an American Idiot?


America. That was where I was headed. I was taken from my home in France and moved to America. I was adopted by a man named Charlie Swan. A single dad that had lost his wife and daughter in a fire. He saw that there was a girl (me) in need of a family. So the French government approved that I could go to America. I miss my city, Paris. I lived there my whole life and knew nothing but of the French way of life. I didn't want to leave my home, my beloved, my life, and my country, France. But I don't have a choice. I will miss my home and of course my family. I do not want to go bugor. I want to stay with my friends and family.

"Isabella! It's time to go." My foster mother yells. My foster mama loves me very and does want me to leave but she must do what's best for me. My brothers and sister crowd around me and make me promise to write them letters and send them postcards. I give them all hugs and kisses. My parents take my trunks out to the voiture. I follow them. I buckle in and smile at my parents. "You should consider yourself lucky," My father says. "I know but I don't want to leave you guys. You are my _fabin. _And France is my _maison _and always will be." "We know _amour. _But you will soon learn that life moves around. We know it is going to be hard for you to adjust to life in America, so we bought a locket." My mother reached into her _prix. _She pulled out a gold locket and on the chain were a heart locket and a diamond ring. On the cover of the locket there was an inscription. It said: 'Peu importe combien de miles nous seprate, notre cœur sera toujours connecté.' [No matter how many miles separates us, our hearts will always be connected.] "Merci! Je t'aime." "Vous êtes les bienvenus et nous vous aimons aussi. Notre petit escargot." I smiled at the name. I noticed that we were already at the airport. I got my stuff and had it put on the airplane. I kissed my mama and papa good-bye. "Je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer." 'We love you too. We will miss you very, very, very much." I turned around and got on the plane. As the plane took off. I realized that I may never see my family again. I was in first class. I lived in de luxe, or as the Americans say, the good life.

I fell asleep and when I woke up I was being shaken and a woman saying, "Excuse me but are you Isabella swan?" "Oui." 'Your father is here." "Oh. Merci." "You're welcome. Welcome to America." 'Once again Merci." The woman helped me up and told me that my stuff was already in Charlie's cruiser. I walked off the plane and smiled and waved good-bye at the woman and walked into the airport and I spotted Charlie. "Bonjour. Welcome to America." "Hello to you to. And Merci." "This must be difficult for you. Leaving your home for the first time." "Oui, very. What's it like to live in America?" 'You're about to find out. But in general, it is much like living France but people speak English and the use different terms and we have different life stylesand a different government. You'll like living here. I know that it's hard to understand the American culture. We are going to a small town called Forks, that is where you'll and I will be living. I have in listed you in to the High school. You'll start school tomorrow and I hope that you'll like living here in America." "I hope so too. And about this school? Do they speak Français too?" "Um that's a good question, I wouldn't know, but probably." The rest of the car ridewas quiet. When pulled up to the house I was amazed at how small it was. In France the Maison are much bigger.

"It's so tiny, like a doll house. A big dollhouse, but a doll house." Charlie laughed and so did I. Charlie took my trunks up to my room. It was all pink and was designed for a little girl. There was a poster of the Disney princesses. There were flowers and dolls, and hearts and unicorns everywhere. I smiled. It was adorable. I could imagine a little girl playing tea party or dress-up or make-up with her friends or her family. I heard Charlie sigh behind me. I turned around saw him staring at a picture of a little girl. She was beautiful, She had a heart shaped face. Large, but beautiful gray eyes. A button nose and medium, adorable sized lips. Her hair was a strawberry blond and in pigtails. She was smiling and was riding a pony. "That's Anya. My little girl. She died in a fire, along with my wife." "I am sorry for your loss." "Merci." 'You know Français too?" "Oui." "Thank you for letting me live in your home." "You're welcome. And thank you for not being so obnoxious." "You're welcome." Charlie left me alone and I unpacked my clothes, which consisted of mainly short sleeves and shorts and some sweaters and long sleeves. I set out my outfit for tomorrow; it was blue DA tee shirt and a pair of black shorts with white tights under it. I got dressed for bed and I went downstairs for dinner. It was an American dish called, pizza. I liked very much. After dinner I ran up stairs and took my shower. I felt calm and relaxed by the scent of my blueberry and watermelon scented shampoo. I got out and got redressed. I wish my father good-night. I laid down on the pillow and listened for the sounds of people, but there was no sounds. I missed the noises of the city, the people and the country. It was too quiet until it started storming. I was terrified of storms. I curled up into a ball and wept. I soon fell asleep think of my fabin. Oh how I missed my fabin.

I woke up to the sounds of alarm clock going off in Charlie's room. I yawned and stretched. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and washed my face. I got dressed and head down to breakfast.

"Morning Bella. How about some English muffins and some scrambled eggs?" 'Eggs? Scrambled? Oh no! That is very weird for me to have… don't you have porridge?" "What is porridge?" "You know Oatmeal?" 'Oh, Oh, Oh okay. I see. And yes I do." 'May I have some?" "Of course Bella." "Why do you eat eggs for breakfast? That is for dinner." Charlie laughed. "In France it is but over here it is also for breakfast and eat your porridge." I smiled and nodded as I took a bite. It tasted just like home. I finished and washed my bowl and headed out to my car.

My car was an American brand it was a FORD(c). I loved it I drove to my school. There I parked next to a shiny silver car a Volvo. I walked to the office. There I was greeted by the secretary. I introduced myself.

"I am Isabella Swan." "So you are chief swan's daughter. And our foreign exchange student. Well we have a student who is going to be your guide for the year."  
The lady hit a button and said: "Can we have Edward Cullen please report to the office?"

A couple minutes later a beutiful bronze haired boy walked in. He looked up at me his eyes were the most stunning butterscotch I had ever seen.


End file.
